


What Would a Mother not do for Her Child?

by mesothelioma, shelter (valkyriez)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also the girl is a dragon so thats. a thing, dragon girl, she has a kid but there's no detail mentioned no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesothelioma/pseuds/mesothelioma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriez/pseuds/shelter
Summary: She'd tell him sometimes about how happy she was (he fully remembered the first time she broke down about how simultaneously happy and terrified she was.) but seeing the smile on her face was far different and far better than merely talking about how happy she'd be, and it melted his heart and made her fall in love with her all over again.





	What Would a Mother not do for Her Child?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stressed as hell uploading this but that's how it be  
> co-creator is my friend just for helping me with the work title
> 
> iera is my gf's oc! vinnie is mine, and the child is noncanon but is part of a fix-it au we have for the two.

_Click._

 

The door clicked open gently, the man opening it peeking in curiously and almost hesitantly, as if one wrong loud noise would shatter the peaceful atmosphere; Because it would.

 

The hospital was relatively calm, the natural anxiety of being in one was slowly settling to nothing more than a distant thought. It was a relief how quiet it was at three in the morning. Vinnie had to admit, they sure had good timing. _Three AM, huh?_ Brushing that aside, the night had been stressful beyond words, and that was just on him alone.

 

His heart soared at the sight that welcomed him in the room.

 

Iera seemed relaxed and yet so, so unexplainably happy and thrilled, the look in her eyes giving it away at she gazed down at the small, helpless child resting in her arms. She looked like she had been crying, hell, she looked like she was going to _again!_ Rushes of emotions hitting the exhausted dragon girl. Happiness, fear, relief. It was all so much and yet she was managing a calm silence, worried the slightest noise would scare the tiny stranger.

 

The trying and painful (More for her, really. Vinnie naively doubted the pain in his hand from her squeezing would last long.) labor went well, much to Vinnie's absolute relief after nine months of stressing over complications. Both Iera and their child survived, and albeit a bit early and small, they were about as healthy as you could get for the blood the child had. Their survival was truly a gift, and both of them knew that damn well. There wasn't a single doubt in their minds that this wasn't worth it.

 

Vinnie truly never expected how Iera reacted, looking at the child with nothing but happiness and adoration. She'd tell him sometimes about how happy she was (he fully remembered the first time she broke down about how simultaneously happy and terrified she was.) but seeing the smile on her face was far different and far better than merely talking about how happy she'd be, and it melted his heart and made her fall in love with her all over again.

 

Deciding to linger, Vinnie kept by the door and watched, noting how absolutely _gentle_ Iera was with the baby, brushing her thumb over their cheek and it looked like she would have almost gasped and teared up the moment they gently grabbed her thumb (Vinnie mentally noted how tiny their hands were against Iera's. He could tell she noticed too.) and yawned, still content after being cleaned, held, and fed.

 

Iera had eventually carefully pulled the child closer to her chest, a shaky sigh brushing past her lips as relieved, happy tears finally spilled and rolled down her cheeks, still taking everything in.

 

Vinnie was about to decide against joining the two, letting Iera bask in the newfound role and joy of their child. But, Iera had other plans, turning her head to the door after Vinnie moved to close it. He could have sworn for a split second she looked scared, which prompted him to gently open the door further and walk in. “You're okay, honey. It's just me, okay?”

 

“She just fell asleep, try not to wake her up.” Iera whispered, keeping her gaze on Vinnie and sniffing slightly. He only offered a brief nod and sat next to her, gently taking hold of the girl's hand and leaning into her shoulder, looking at their daughter curiously.

 

“We really are parents now, huh, Iera?” Vinnie mumbled, almost in shock still and mesmerized by the fact that _that_ was their daughter. Theirs, they made this living, breathing, thinking little human… dragon? child. “She's just as beautiful and as perfect as her mother.”

 

A soft laugh came from Iera after his comment, offering him a tired half-smile. “We'll have our hands full if she's any more like me when she gets older.” Iera hummed, taking a moment to briefly close her eyes and relish in the sensation of Vinnie rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

 

“With how much you already adore her, i'm sure she'll be fine. Protective mom and dad spoiling her rotten, wouldn't have it any other way.” Vinnie hesitantly moved his free hand to brush his hand over the baby girl's head with feather-light touch. He couldn't help but start to feel emotional, letting out a happy sigh and kissing Iera on the cheek. “Thank you, for everything. I love you.”

 

“I'd thank you back, but i don't think you deserve that after what it took to get what _you_ put in me out.” She huffed, but nuzzled into him afterwards. Maybe she was just a little too tired, happy, and in love to be mad with him forever.

 

“Fair enough, but i think in the end it was worth every second of it, even the part where you got.. aggressive, in your cravings.” Vinnie relaxed more against her, letting his eyes gradually droop shut as he held onto her hand with one and softly holding their daughter's hand with his other. “Any ideas on what you wanna name her?” No response.

 

“Iera..? Did you hea—” He immediately shut up the second he noticed she had dozed off, smiling at her and letting his eyes shut fully. Even if the nurses would make him leave eventually, he'd take whatever time with his- with _their_ family as he could.

 

“I love both of you, sleep well, my queen and my little princess..”


End file.
